PROJECT SUMMARY The annual Society for Reproductive Investigation (SRI) meeting brings together both clinical and basic scientists from around the world to discuss research related to women's health and reproductive science. The highly successful annual SRI meeting has had an average attendance of 1164 investigators over the last four years and has brought together established senior and junior investigators to report and discuss their findings in an atmosphere conducive to frank yet amicable exchange. This application seeks funding to cover travel costs to allow 10 trainees and new investigators to attend SRI annual meetings. This proposal also seeks funding to support the travel costs of a senior US-based investigator who will present an invited Distinguished Presidential lecture at the meeting. Meetings are scheduled in March of each year in San Diego, CA (2018), Paris, France (2019), Vancouver, Canada (2020), and Boston, MA (2021). The four-day meeting includes two or three Distinguished Presidential Lectures, oral and poster presentations, 12 mini-symposia, a new investigator plenary, career development and diversity forums, and networking events. The 65th Annual SRI Scientific Meeting, entitled ?Power of Collaboration?, will be held in San Diego, CA, March 7-10. The SRI will continue its efforts to ensure adequate representation of underrepresented minorities (17% in 2017) and women (55% in 2017) as attendees, speakers, and session chairs at each annual meeting.